company_bumpersfandomcom-20200214-history
Also Available from HBO Video IDs
North America 1982-1984 Nickname: "Acid Trip" Bumper: After previews for One Flew Over the Cuckoo's Nest, The Lord of the Rings, The Best of Benny Hill, Heartland, Death on the Nile, Rockshow, and The Tubes Video, we see a list of Thorn-EMI releases under "ALSO AVAILABLE FROM THORN EMI VIDEO" scrolling upward on a color-changing background similar to the one used by Paramount Home Video in their warning screen. Variant: A black-and-white variant has been spotted on the 1983 VHS of The Captain's Paradise. FX/SFX: The colors changing and the scrolling. Music/Sounds: A soothing 60's-style synth/orchestra tune, known as "Helena" by Johnny Pearson and his orchestra, with a guitar intro and conga drums in the background. Availability: Seen on First Blood, One Flew Over the Cuckoo's Nest, and Monty Python: Live at the Hollywood Bowl, among other titles. 1984-1985 Bumper: We see a black screen with "ALSO AVAILABLE FROM" in an amber generic font and "THORN EMI VIDEO" in a metallic font resembling that of the Tennessee Volunteers emblem. After previews for First Blood, Frances, Tender Mercies, Bad Boys, The Lord of the Rings, and One Flew Over the Cuckoo's Nest, we see a list of Thorn-EMI releases under "AND THESE OUTSTANDING TITLES FROM THORN EMI VIDEO" scrolling upward on a black background with lights moving toward the center of the background on the ceiling and the floor, after which we zoom into a grid that changes color from gold to purple and back regularly. FX/SFX: The lights moving and the scrolling. Music/Sounds: Same as the 1st ID. Availability: This is by far the most common of Thorn-EMI's "Also Available" scrolls. Seen on The Osterman Weekend, The Dark Crystal, Body Rock, Angel, Flashpoint, Sorcerers, very early pressings of The Terminator, Danger Mouse, and the HBO/Cannon VHS of All of Me, among other titles. 1985 Bumper: We see a list of Thorn-EMI releases under "ALSO AVAILABLE FROM THORN EMI HBO VIDEO" scrolling upward on a black background with lights moving toward the centre of the background on the ceiling and the floor. FX/SFX: The lights moving and the scrolling. Music/Sounds: Same as the previous two. Availability: Only seen on The Terminator. 1985-1986 Bumper: On a black background we see the words "ALSO AVAILABLE FROM", and below it is the Thorn-EMI/HBO Video logo. FX/SFX: None. Music/Sounds: None. Availability: Seen on tapes from the era, such as Rambo: First Blood Part II. 1986-1988 Also_Available_from_HBO_Cannon_Video_Bumper.jpg Coming_Soon_from_HBO_Video_Bumper.jpg CE103C00-1E60-4B97-8DBA-AE64635EC627.jpeg Bumper: On a gray background, "COMING SOON FROM HBO/CANNON VIDEO" slides up from the bottom and stops towards the screen after a few seconds. The text then zooms in via a trail effect. Variants: *On HBO Video releases from 1987-88, "/CANNON" is removed and there's no trail effect. *A sub-variant of the 1987 variant exists, with the text appearing in a computerized font on a blue background. It also acts as a still version. FX/SFX: The text coming up from the bottom, stopping, and zooming in. Music/Sounds: A remixed, short instrumental of Duran Duran's 1984 hit single "The Wild Boys". Availability: The first variant appears on on HBO/Cannon releases such as Raw Deal, Night of the Creeps, and Back to School, and the second version can be seen on HBO Video releases such as Three Amigos, Making Mr. Right, and Something Wild. The blue variant appears on the screener VHS of The Thin Blue Line. 1988 Bumper: On a black background, we see the text "COMING SOON FROM," with the HBO Video logo underneath. FX/SFX: None. Music/Sounds: None. Availability: Extremely rare. This can be seen on the 1988 VHS releases of Hiding Out and Rent-a-Cop. 1989 F4B965EC-85F9-430D-A714-9E4FA9547C25.jpeg 80A389A4-89B8-4E7D-98C1-9A1D69BF6129.jpeg Bumper: On a blue gradient background, the text "COMING SOON TO A THEATER NEAR YOU" types itself in letter-by-letter. Variant: A home video variant exists where the gradient background is shaded differently and the text instead reads "COMING SOON FROM HBO VIDEO." It's also metallic. FX/SFX: The typing. Music/Sounds: A bright, triumphant, military-style fanfare. Availability: Extremely rare. The theatrical variant can be seen on the 1989 video releases of Miracle Mile and Shag: The Movie, while the home video variant only appears on the former title. Editor's Note: The fanfare sounds rather cheesy. 1991 Bumper: On a purple gradient background, the white text (in a script font) "A Preview of Coming Attractions" is shown. FX/SFX: None. Music/Sounds: None. Availability: Again, extremely rare. It appears on the 1991 VHS of Switch. 1993 Bumper: On a blue background, the golden text (in a script font) "A Preview of Our Coming Attractions" fades in. FX/SFX: The text fading in. Music/Sounds: None. Availability: Extremely rare. This was found on the 1993 VHS releases of The Night We Never Met, Mom and Dad Save the World, and Blue Ice. 1993-1999 068CD92C-01CC-43B7-976F-D658FEB2CF09.jpeg B029BA8F-B89B-4574-B55B-3C3F8A0DC12F.jpeg Bumper: On the same background as the 1993 HBO Home Video logo and Feature Presentation ID, we start with the HBO Home Video logo. The metallic ball seen in that ID zooms into the "O," revealing the metallic text "COMING ATTRACTIONS." The ball then zooms in towards the viewer and we cut to black, leading off the trailers. Variants: *A variant with the metallic text reading "IN VIDEO STORES NOW" exists. Here, we only see the text. *Sometimes, the "COMING ATTRACTIONS" variant will cut to something other than black: **On the 1994 VHS of A Bronx Tale and the 1995 VHS of Exit to Eden, the very end of the ID cuts to the MPAA rating screen for the first trailer on the tapes. **On the 1996 VHS of Missing Pieces, the very end of the ID cuts right to the start of the trailer for America's Dream, with the end of the ID music blending right into the start of the trailer's audio. FX/SFX: The ball, the zooming. Music/Sounds: A whimsical, majestic fanfare that begins with strings, followed by two trumpet notes. Then a harp comes in, followed by four fully orchestrated notes, and a second harp segment. Music/Sounds Variant: The "IN VIDEO STORES NOW" variant only features the opening strings and trumpet notes. Availability: Uncommon, bordering on rare. Seen on Tales from the Hood and Three Wishes, among others. This can also be seen on the 1996 demo tapes of Warner Home Video's Big Bully and Diabolique, preceding a trailer for Getting Away With Murder. The "IN VIDEO STORES NOW" variant is extremely rare and can only be seen on the 1994 VHS of And the Band Played On, the 1995 VHS of Indictment - The McMartin Trial, and the 1997 VHS of 2 Days in the Valley. It was last seen on the 1999 demo VHS of Bridge of Dragons. International (Thorn-EMI only) United Kingdom 1982-1985 Bumper: Just the standard Thorn-EMI Video logo without any bumper indicator. FX/SFX: Same as the Thorn-EMI logo. Music/Sounds/Voiceover: Same as the Thorn-EMI logo, but when the music finishes fading out, a male announcer says, "Some of the newest blockbusters from Thorn-EMI Video!" Voiceover Variant: On a few Australian VHSs from the time, a different announcer with an Australian accent says, "Thorn-EMI Video brings you the best in new video entertainment." This is said playing over the last half of the logo with no music. Availability: Seen on pre-cert Thorn-EMI releases in the UK with previews, such as Watership Down and Fire and Ice. The variant appears on the Australian VHS of The Soldier. 1985-1986 Thorn-EMI-Flix-Red-Sonja-1.png Thorn-EMI-Flix-Red-Sonja-2.png Thorn-EMI-Flix-Red-Sonja-3.png Nickname: "Flix" Bumper: The Thorn-EMI logo, minus "Video", is seen slightly slanted on a black background, with some purple and blue light shining from it. We see a few streaks of white stars shine from it in both directions, then pan up to see the blue odd-looking letters, "F", "L" and "X" with yellow shadows rotating in and settling in different directions. The blue on the letters pixelates off, revealing the letters are white, while the thorn from the Thorn-EMI logo appear between "L" and "X", thus spelling, "FLIX". Variant: After the last trailer, the above plays in reverse. FX/SFX: The Thorn-EMI logo shining, the rotating in of the letters, the pixelating away, and the thorn appearing. Music/Sounds/Voiceover: A funky sounding synth tune plays, whilst a male voiceover says: * For Cinema Releases: "Welcome to the world of Thorn-EMI Screen Entertainment. In the next few moments, we'll bring you details of the latest releases from the Thorn-EMI Screen Entertainment list of feature films, coming soon to a cinema near you." * For Video Releases (after the cinema releases promo): "Just one of the latest in a long line of world-class releases from Thorn-EMI Screen Entertainment. For details of release dates, check your local press... Thorn-EMI Screen Entertainment presents, 'Flix'. Your chance to preview the latest video releases from the top name in film and video. Take a look now at the new titles..." * After the last preview, before the movie: "Just a selection of the great entertainment on video, coming to you soon from Thorn-EMI Screen Entertainment. We hope you've enjoyed this preview. Remember to check for these releases and the full list of top-class video entertainment from Thorn-EMI Screen Entertainment through your local video store. And now, sit back and enjoy our feature film." Availability: Rare, as it appears on UK tapes from Thorn-EMI Screen Entertainment from 1985-1986, before Cannon Video UK took over the company. Seen on the rental releases of Red Sonja, Rambo: First Blood Part II, Restless Natives, and Catholic Boys, possibly among others. Australia 1983-1985 Bumper: Just the Thorn-EMI Video logo of the time without any bumper indicator. FX/SFX: Same as the Thorn-EMI logo. Music/Sounds: The music of the Thorn-EMI logo, "Flash" by Keith Mansfield, plus an announcer says "And now, here are some preview scenes of other exciting attractions from Thorn-EMI Video." Availability: Seen on Thorn-EMI Video Australia previews after the movie, such as The Soldier. Category:Coming Attraction Bumpers Category:Company Bumpers Wiki Category:HBO IDs Category:HBO Home Video Category:Time Warner Category:Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer IDs